


Waking up with nothing

by Jules1398



Series: Sonya's Story [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, F/F, Group B, bad title, i needed to write soniet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya woke up in a box remembering nothing but her name.</p><p>(Group B ayy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some soniet because there isn't enough in existence.

Sonya awoke with a start, having no idea where or who she was. All she knew was her name.

She was in some sort of moving box. Wh at was it called again? Sh e cheered internally when her brain supplied the term 'elevator.'

The elevator was filled with all sorts of random supplies like food, clothes, and even a live pig.

Sonya considered taking a bit of the food, as she was a bit hungry, but then decided it was against her best interest because who knew who all of this stuff belonged too. She wasn't a thief, well, at least she was pretty sure that she wasn't.

There was a high pitched groaning sound as the elevator kept moving toward wherever her future destination happened to be. 

After a minute or so, she heard a second sound. It seemed faraway and distant, but Sonya was pretty sure that it was the sound of people talking.

If she was going to be seeing people, she should probably try to look respectable on some level, so Sonya smoothed down her long red-blonde hair and looked down to see what she was wearing.

A long sleeved white shirt and green cargo pants. It wasn't anything fancy, but at least they were clean and didn't seem to have any tears.

Then, she felt the moving suddenly halt. The voices were gone now, but maybe the people had just stopped talking. 

A loud creaking noise blasted through her ears as the sun shown brightly into her eyes. She looked up to see three girls dressed somewhat similarly to her.

The first one had straggly blond hair that was crudely cut at her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She wore a gray t-shirt that was torn in several places and tan pants that also had their fair share of rips. She had an air of anger and Sonya wondered if there was a reason for that.

The next girl had curly red hair p ulled back into a ponytail. She wore a bright yellow tank top that accented her green eyes and light blue jeans over freckled skin that was almost as red as her hair. Sonya hoped that whoever sent her and the supplies had thought to include sunscreen this time, because this poor girl needed it. She looked absolutely miserable, though, seeing as she had sunburn pretty much everywhere, Sonya really didn't blame her.

Sonya shifted her glance to the third girl, who was obviously the newest of the bunch based on the fact that she didn't seem to be sad or angry or in pain. This girl was beautiful with skin the color of coco. Her dark curly hair was cropped close to her scalp, probably to make it more manageable. She wore a light orange t-shirt that was tucked into her light gray cargo pants. Her eyes were a deep brown, like dark chocolate. Sonya could have gotten lost in them for days if the first girl hadn't spoken.

"Welcome to hell,  ya  stick," the girl said in a gruff voice. Stick? Like the fallen branch of a tree. 

"Thanks?" she responded, unsure of what to say.

"Good. Start out with a positive attitude. Wo n't be here for long."

The other girls glared at her, but remained silent. She was probably their leader even though she didn't seem to have the qualities of a good leader. Maybe a soldier, but not a leader.

Sunburn reached her red hand out to help her out of the elevator. So nya took her hand and she winced in pain. She looked to her own fair skin and hoped she wouldn't suffer the same fate.

Gruff voice spoke again. "My names , Sarah . I'm in charge in this little hell of ours. You'll start out your days with little Harriet, our second newest newbie to yourself." She pointed sharply at the pretty girl. Sonya was happy to be grouped with somebody who seemed nice and pretty rather than Sarah, who seemed just plain mean, or Sunburn, who seemed like she was having a really rough time and might take it out on her.

"This stick," Sarah continued, gripping Sunburn on the shoulder and making her wince in pain, "is Eva. She hangs with me during the day while we try to find the way out of this crapshoot."

Sonya felt bad for the girl. She seemed to have numerous reasons for her miserable attitude.

Sarah walked away with Eva in tow, leaving Sonya alone with Harriet, the pretty one.

"Hello, I'm Harriet. W hat's your name?" she greeted with a smile on her face.

"I'm Sonya," she replied, unsure of what else she should say.

"Cool," Harriet smiled as she led her toward a messily built wooden building. "Sorry about Sarah. She's been here longest and was alone for a while, so she's pretty grumpy. Eva's nice, though she's usually pretty sad."

"Where exactly are we?" Sonya inquired.

Harriet shrugged. "You tell me. All we know it there's this big area with everything we need to survive and then there's the maze."

"The maze?" Sonya had barely noticed the huge walls before. That must be it.

"Sarah and Eva run through it most of the day to find us a way out. It closes up at night, so don't go in too late. We think there's something out there based on the screeching sounds, but neither of them have seen what it is yet."

Soya shivered. She felt like a rat, being trapped in a maze like they were. "How long have they been looking?"

Harriet's face turned grim. "Sarah's been here three months. Eva's been here two. And I've been here one. So a new girl every month to help look but, so far, three months and absolutely nothing at all."

"We'll find a way out, Harriet," Sonya promised even though she had no idea if what she was saying was the truth.

"We can only hope," the other girl said, turning to meet Sonya's eyes.

Sonya didn't like being trapped, but at least she  was trapped with this girl, Harriet rather being alone or stuck with Sarah and Eva. 

From the very beginning, it was obvious that the two of them were going to be a team.


End file.
